


Nothing to Lose

by sushi_tushi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Murder, Tension, Violence, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_tushi/pseuds/sushi_tushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being ripped apart from home, family members stripped from her life, and sorted into a 'district' with no choice. Novalee Willow believed she had nothing left to lose.<br/>That would be the case, if her baby sister weren't breathing. Her dying breath would be dedicated to her sister. Afterall, that was her destiny.<br/>Novalee Willow was to be sentenced to participate in a match to the death, lone winner takes all. An event named The Hunger Games. Although, she had a chance at survival, due to her skills before the war, and before the districts. However, all 24 tributes experiencing everything for the first time, scared and alone, all tributes become the first killers in a society where it becomes praised upon. Trying to survive adolescent teens, Novalee must decide on if she prefers friendships and alliances, or seeing her family again. This entirely new concept to the province of Panem, will appear legendary in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Lose

There were so many things wrong with this young girls' life now. On the unusually bright and breezy day, there was a dark force that came across and into this girls' life. Reluctantly, there she stood. Trying to stand tall, while her legs were beginning to fail from shaking so much. She was so afraid. She would never admit it, but behind her mask of a straight face, she was screaming, terrified of what might become of her future. Here she stood at the very first reaping of Panem's Hunger Games.

Just shy of a year ago, her entire world was beautifully different. She had a normal relationship with her mother. She had wonderful siblings that loved her as much as she loved them. Her family lived in a house that was perfect for their lifestyle. Her life was way more perfect than she had thought. Especially when she was actually living that life. She was 16 when her entire family was ripped out of their beds and forced out into the brisk north air. They were clothed, thrown out of their house, shoved onto a bus all within 20 minutes. After a few hours on the bus, they had stopped in the middle of nowhere, on a highway in the dead of night. Her mother and younger sister were pulled off the bus by their hairs along with a select few from the other families that had been on the bus. Outside they had been punched to the ground on their knees like slaves. And one-by-one were shot in the backs of their heads. Everyone else who was on the bus either screamed and immediatly began to sob, or covered the young ones eyes and tried to be strong. She had forced her brother to look away by slapping his face in the other direction but couldn't stop him from witnessing the sound of gunshots that had stolen the lives of his beloved family. Every couple of hours the same thing would happen. Making more room for families, that had more members stripped of them. She had not remembered much else that night and didn't want to. Her mind had forced everything else into a haze of colors. Next thing she knew, she was issued into a small house with her older sister, younger brother, and baby sister. It was the worst life to live.

The young girl was so lost in her thoughts of the previous year, someone had shook her shoulder in order for her to pay attention to what had happened.

"Oh! I think I see her! Ladies & Gentlemen! District 12's first tribute! Novalee Willow!" The name pounded through her body. It danced in her stomach and surged through her brain. She was Novalee Willow. She was the very first tribute of District 12. She thought she might die right then and there, before she had even gotten to the Capitol.

Novalee took a long shaky breath, and her first wobbly step towards the stage. She was grateful that she was close to the stage or she might have had a coniption. The stage wasn't very tall. It resembled one you would find in a preschool. A Peacekeeper had lifted the chain that kept the girls in one lot, so Novalee didn't have to duck underneath it. She kept reminding herself to breath and to watch where her feet stepped so she wouldn't trip and make a fool out of herself. She was holding back tears when she walked under the chain, but when one voice made the tears rush out of her eyes.

Her little brother who was now thirteen years old was shoving and punching other boys out of his way, literally ploughing his way through the lot. He screamed her name and begged her not to go up onto the stage. His tears bursting off his face was the most heart-breaking thing she had ever witnessed. She bit back a sob, and looked away to notice the announcer trying to harshly beckon her to come up the stairs.

"Andrik, please stop. I have to go.." She said through her teeth, using her voice that let him know he was doing something wrong, and if he didn't stop he would get a smack. He was at the chain of the boys' lot when two Peacekeepers had each put one of their hands on his chest to stop him. Andrik was distraught, and furious. But even he knew he didn't have a chance against the Peacekeepers.

She rushed up the stairs, wiping away her tears with the back of her wrist. She tried to breathe normally by the time she got up to the stage.

She had taken her official place as tribute.

The announcer smiled a smile that was too bright to be normal after what had just happened beneath him. He placed a hand on her lower back, trying too hard to be friendly.

"Now, I'm just going to take a wild guess here, and say, that was your brother. Am I right?" He devilishly looked over at Novalee and shoved the microphone in her face.

"Yes... That was my brother." She managed to whisper into the mic. It was amplified enough to be heard from the Woods, so everyone could hear her trembling breath.

"A tragedy, here in District 12... Now time for the boys!" The announcer squealed and trotted his way over to the boys' draw sphere.

She decided to accept reality, and stop being sorry for herself. If she wanted to make it she had to be strong for what was to come. She wiped her face again, and cleared her throat. She stood tall. Any feeling she had had in the last 5 minutes was long gone, and she had no intention of letting them come back.

The male tribute was a boy she had known, but never really spoked to. He was in her year of school, and he seemed very friendly. Jonah Lynnett. He was tall, and seemed physically fit. But as Novalee watched him take his place as tribute she thought of the possible ways to kill him. They were all simple, and Novalee could easily perform them.

"Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds be ever in you Favor!" The announcer boomed into the mic, and spun around making his way to what was called the 'Justice Building' which was basically a court house. Peacekeepers came up behind the tributes and gently pushed them into the building behind the announcer. After taking a few lefts and a few rights and up some stairs, the tributes were shoved into two different rooms that were right beside each other.

"You will be here for half an hour. You will have five minutes with each group of people that come to see you." The Peacekeepers almost yelled, and then shut the doors.

Novalee looked around the room. It seemed to have been thrown up by the 80's. Faded carpet, withering sofa with lame flower prints on it. It looked a lot like her great-grandmothers' house before she passed. She sat down on the sofa and slowly sunk into it.

Novalee had just begun to think about the arena, when Letty had burst through the door, Andrik trailing behind her. Letty had let some tears slid down when she spotted Novalee. Novalee stood up and they all hugged each other not ever wanting to let go. Suffocating each other with their own grips.

"I know you guys can survive without me. I know it." Novalee murmured just so her two siblings could hear her.

"Stop it. You can do this. I know it's twisted, and really the dumbest thing I have ever heard of, but it's just another hunt. Okay?" Letty pulled away ever so slightly, and cupped Novalee's face and looked into her eyes. Letty, Novalee's older sister, had the same hazel eyes that Novalee did, but they seemed more empty and tired, than Novalee's. Letty had a chubbier face, and straight hair that had always made Novalee jealous. For Novalee had curly hair that was usually out of control. They were 16 months apart, and as close as any sisters could be. Letty wore a face a face of fatigue and depression, it didn't suit her at all. She was always the happy one in the family. But they weren't much of a family anymore.

"Okay..." Novalee didn't want the images of the arena pouring into her mind, so she pulled away and smacked Andrik on the top of his head.

"I told you not to do ANYTHING, if I got chosen. We shook on it. Goddamn. Don't you listen to anything?" Novalee was furious with Andrik, and wouldn't let the image of his sobbing face cross her mind. "You could get in so much trouble with the Peacekeepers... And I won't be here to protect you. You need to smarten up." Their mother had always said that to them if they messed up something. Their mother had sometimes been harsh, Novalee inherited that part of her, gave discipline when needed, and gave the push that her family needed in order for them to go on.

Andrik rubbed the top of his head where she had smacked and let another tear fall down his cheek. His nose had turned bright red, and his eyes looked as if a bee had gotten caught in them. "I'm sorry," he whispered and closed his eyes. He tried to breathe deeply, which was what he did whenever he was fighting tears, or trying not to get mad at something. She loved him, but she didn't want him on the bad side of the Peacekeeper's while she was gone. Considering their main source of living was illegal. She just hoped and hoped that they wouldn’t have found out how they get through the electrical perimeter fence.

Novalee hugged him and kissed him on his forehead. "You're in charge of hunting... And don't forget to sell some of your kill." A smile spread across her face. "In an ideal world, I know you would want to keep an entire turkey, but you gotta get other stuff too." She kissed him again where she smacked, and let him go. A few years ago, their grandfather had taught them to hunt with simple weapons, and snares. After they were placed in 12, she and Andrik would try to sneak off every day and hunt. Nothing really stopped them. Not even the Peacekeepers. But they had always steered clear of them just in case they had a change of heart.

Novalee thought of how weird it would be hunting without Andrik. Also the fact that she would be hunting actual human beings. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it yet. She kissed Letty on her forehead, and whispered, "I will try, but I know you guys can make it without me, in case something goes wrong... Give Baby Nixie a kiss for me, huh?" Letty nodded, and hugged Novalee again. Andrik joined in, and they embraced each other until their time was up.

A Peacekeeper barged in, they held together until he pulled them apart. Letty and Andrik both left quietly, not looking at Novalee a second time. The Peacekeeper closed the door behind him, leaving Novalee alone and heartless. Her family had taken her heart with them. She knew she would not get it back until she saw them again. If she ever saw them again.

Novalee couldn't think of anyone else who would come to see her. She had no other family. And she never saw the point in making friends in 12. To her, they all had the same face, and the same story.

 

The Head Peacekeeper came to see her for her last two minutes of Good-Bye time. Novalee had no idea why this man would come to visit her. All he did was cause pain and trouble for the people of District 12. He didn't care about the people, he certainly shouldn't have cared enough to see Novalee. She couldn't think of anything else to do but stare at him. He reached up and Novalee cringed thinking that he might beat her, for a reason she did not know of. But he had reached up to take off his helmet. His helmet unleashed a fury of shaggy blond hair, and dark eyes that were round unlike his long and angled face. Novalee had never seen his face before, and he was so much younger than she thought he might have been. He had to be in his, at least, early thirties, his deep loud voice is what made him seem so old and scary. He was a very handsome man, and unexpectedly a nice one, underneath his title.

"I know you try hard to hide it, but I know you and your brother take the North path into the Woods to go and hunt..." His voice was hushed, just so Novalee could hear. Novalee's eyes widened. _This is it...He's going to arrest Andrik...They might not survive._ Novalee began to panic inside. Her lip trembled and her palms became clammy. Her breath shallowed and she almost started to tear up when he began to talk again.

"I'm not going to arrest you or Andrik. I just wanted to let you know, that I know. It's not a big problem considering all this godforsaken town is good for is mining. Might as well try to get something else in the community going." He paused. He was so calm and relaxed with her, it was easing Novalee's pain. She calmed down and listened to him. "I know that you're a very good hunter, and I know for a fact that you could win this thing." He never made eye-contact with Novalee, he looked down as if he was talking to the floor. But for Novalee, she couldn't stop staring at him, for she never knew that the Head Peacekeeper even had a calm side.

"I've seen the other tributes... They may be big, but they don't know what they're doing. You do." He was encouraging her. And she really had no idea why. "Anyway, the real reason I came to talk to you, was to make a deal. If you really try to win this thing. In the Training Center and in the Arena... I'll look after your family. I-I'll make sure Andrik doesn't get arrested, I'll help out Letty, and I'll watch over little Nixie." He finally stopped talking to the floor and looked her dead in the eye. "But you have to promise me that you will try." She then figured it out. He hated the idea of the Hunger Games. He would never wish this upon anyone, and because of that, he would ease her worries about going into the Games.

"I promise. I can't thank you enough, sir." As soon as she agreed, he tugged his helmet back over his head and stood up, towering over Novalee's tiny body. He harshly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her seat almost dragging her behind him. They exited the room, he shut the door behind him and ordered to another Peacekeeper "Get the boy," In his usual intimidating voice that indicated he was the mean, old, terrifying Head Peacekeeper again.

The two of them didn't wait for Jonah, Head Peacekeeper continued to pull Novalee along by her forearm. Even if she received a massive black-blue bruise around her arm, she owed this man something she could never repay. She held back a tear, reminding herself that she had to be stronger than everyone she encountered.

With a few 'Keep Up's' and a few "Walk Faster's' from Head Peacekeeper she realized that she didn't even know his name. His real name. It was too late to ask, for he wasn't the friendly man she had known in the Justice Building anymore. If she won, she would be able to come back and ask him, but she didn't know the chances of that happening. She was desperate to know, He was willing to protect her family, for her, and she didn't know him by anything else, other than Head Peacekeeper.

A very expensive-looking train came into view, it was completely silver and looked as if it was just one long tube of metal. Novalee saw that same announcer standing beside an open door to the train. He was furiously scratching something down onto a notepad, as if his life depended on what he was now writing. He finally looked up to see Novalee and Jonah being pulled to the train.

"There's my brave little nuggets! Come now, we're on our way to the Capitol!" He shrieked and jumped up and down. He boarded the train still squealing of excitement. He was extremely feminine, but Novalee didn't mind.

Novalee boarded the train, but as she pulled herself up to the first step, she had heard Head Peacekeeper whisper "Try." But before she could say anything back a different Peacekeeper had pushed her so she nearly fell up the steps of the train. She scrambled up the rest of the steps, flustered and embarrassed. She was worried if people had begun to think she was weak and incapable of doing anything. She really was capable of hunting, and she took pride in it.

The thought of how he knew she and Andrik hunted fluttered around in her mind. She always thought she was so discreet about it. She had always rushed home, and sneaked off into the forest while all the other kids were making their way home. When they were on their way back they had a spot picked out, where they would wait together until the sun had descended, then they would go home, cutting from backyard to backyard until they reached their home. Even then, she always looked out for Peacekeepers before she went anywhere. _He must have always had an eye on us._ She finally concluded.

"So... I just want to let you know, that I don't know anything about the wild or hunting. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to depend on me as a partner..." Jonah's gruff voice startled her. She realized she was in another one of her trances, because now she was alone with Jonah. She spaced out of reality way too often for her a normal person. She wasn't really a normal person anyways. Who was nowadays?

"I'm not really much of a hunter, myself... Uh, too bad we have no one." Novalee was never a good liar, but she really didn't want anything to do with this boy. She really hoped he bought it, because the last thing she wanted to do was train someone.

"Novalee, you should know that I can't stand a liar."

He didn't buy it.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd show me to at least survive in the wilderness. You don't have to teach me to hunt or any of that heavy stuff." His voice went soft, and he tried to seem cute by fiddling with his fingers. Novalee rolled her eyes, not wanting anything affiliation with him at all. She then thought about how much of a nice guy he had seemed. He was always trying to help out other people at school, and smiling up and down the hallway. There was a select few that he didn't talk to. Novalee was one of them. She didn't know why he was like that. Novalee never made any impression that she hated anyone, she just never started conversations with anyone. She sighed.

"Fine... I'll help you. But you can't expect me to protect you in the Games." She reluctantly agreed. She regretted agreeing as soon as she did it. If she taught him anything, he would have a chance at surviving, and Novalee really didn't want that. He would be in the way of seeing her family again, and learning Head Peacekeepers' name.

"Thank you so much! I'll be the best student I can be." He was ecstatic to have a chance, and she wasn't. But she knew if it came down to Jonah and herself, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him on sight.

 


End file.
